silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Falling Down the Stairs Here
is the eighteenth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: A Leg Up Participants would put one foot on one end of a seesaw with the other end having a ceramic vase balanced on it. The castaways would attempt to keep the vase balanced on the end with their foot still on the seesaw. If the vase falls, the person it belongs to is eliminated. The last castaway to have their vase on the end of the seesaw would win. Beside each of the seesaws is a small button. If a vase falls on it, a Battle Flag will be activated. Winners: Monika, Godzilla Battle: Lucina vs. Monika & Godzilla vs. Karen The duelers will partake in a final round of A Leg Up. The previous winner will have a second chance if their vase shatters. Winner: Lucina, Karen Story Day 46 Beasts soared through the cloudy skies. Thunder rolled and vicious roars echoed through the air. This was Monster Island, home to the vicious beasts of the world. It also happened to be the location of Day 46 of Eras, where the new Ichi and Ni tribes attempted to find their next dungeon. Arthur and Lancelot sat down and had a conversation. Arthur: It's just that, there are so many girls left in this game. They can easily pick us off. Lancelot: I am aware. I am more than aware of what that girl of lightning is capable of, and I believe we must be on our guard. Arthur: I'll watch your back, Sir Lancelot. Lancelot: As will I. You bear the name of my Great King, and therefore I trust your judgment. Not far off, Monika was listening in on the conversation. On Ni, Godzilla allowed the tribe to ride on his back, since he was familiar with the island. On his back, Mileena struck up a conversation with Sakura. Mileena: I am impressed you've made it this far, young one. Sakura: I-I'll take that as a compliment, Mileena-senpai! Mileena: You are clearly of admirable strategic prowess. I would like to aid you in your continued stay. Sakura: Um... yeah! Whatever that means. Mileena then moved to talk to Han and Mei, warming up to them very quickly. Within the hour, Ni and Ichi reached a massive cave that led to the dungeon. Knowing the merge would be soon, they skipped it and moved onward. Within the day, Ichi reached the vessel and took off for the Forbidden Forest. Ni reached it soon after, and followed them in. Day 47 Trivia: In Arthur's original season, Survivor: Elwood, the Rat tribe lost every Immunity challenge and dropped down to one person. The term "Ratting" was coined to describe a tribe that loses challenges sequentially and drops down to one or two members before the merge. It was also because of this that the next season, Survivor: USA, introduced the tribe switch; which has persisted in many seasons to come. The two tribes gathered in the spider and other terrible creature-infested forbidden forest. Luke then revealed two major twists. First, both tribes would be attending Tribal Council, and competing for individual Immunity. Not only that, but a new twist was coming into play: Battle. Battle - Originally debuting in season 66, Survivor: Monster Island, Battle has been a popular twist that can change the outcome of a challenge on a whim. During each challenge, a switch to activate a Battle Flag will be present. A contestant can choose to forfeit the challenge and go for the switch instead, which will cause the challenge to cease and a Battle to begin, where the switch activator will face off with whoever was leading the challenge for Immunity. The Battle activator will have an advantage in the duel. Ichi stepped up first to take on the challenge. Everyone stayed very stable for the first 34 minutes, but Lucina had her eyes on the Battle switch. Lucina carefully guided her balance board to the switch and dropped her vase, landing it with perfect precision and activating the flag. Luke announced that Lucina would partake in the Battle, but the rest of her tribe would fight it out to see who would face her. Lancelot dropped immediately afterwards, with Arthur right behind. Misaka was next. Lily, Monika, and Sadako were left to keep balance, each very well-maintained for the next half-hour. Sadako finally dropped, leaving it between Lily and Monika to face Lucina. Over an hour and 27 minutes passed, before Lily dropped and Monika was claimed the victor. Lucina and Monika were given two new vases, and allowed to stand on their seesaws again. Lucina's advantage gave her a second chance if her vase were to fall. About an hour into the challenge, Monika dropped out, and Lucina won Immunity for Ichi. Ni stepped up next for their challenge. Karen did exactly as Lucina did and went for the Battle Flag, effectively activating it. The remainder of the challenge continued to determine Karen's opponent. Sakura dropped right after, with Pinkie following. Han soon followed. Godzilla, Mei, and Mileena stayed stable for around thirty minutes, until Mileena's vase fell. Mei's fell right after, determining Godzilla as the winner of the challenge. Godzilla and Karen went to face off in the same duel as Lucina and Monika. Karen had near-perfect precision, but Godzilla hardly moved either. After twelve minutes, Godzilla dropped and Karen won Immunity for Ni. Lucina and Karen were given their Immunity necklaces, and the tribes were guided to the vessel that would take them to the streets of Japan for Tribal Council. After arriving back in Japan, the tribes took to different sides of the streets to strategize. Misaka embraced Lily and assured her they were covered, saying she knew Lucina and Monika would vote with her. Arthur and Lancelot solemnly approached each other. Arthur: Heh, I don't suppose you have an artifact, do you? Lancelot: I'm afraid I cannot say I do. Arthur: Well, it was worth a shot. Guess it's between you and me tonight, huh? Lancelot: I am afraid so. One at a time, Arthur and Lancelot approached Misaka and made their case to her. All the girls later rounded up and discussed who would be best to go. On Ni, Han brought Pinkie and Sakura together for a decision. They agreed that Mileena was a massive threat, but Sakura questioned possibly voting someone else. Pinkie: Someone else? Someone else?! Mileena's gonna destroy us all! Sakura: It's just... I don't think she's the best one to vote right now. I mean, look at her target. She won't win, anyway. We'd really be wasting a vote here... Han suggested Godzilla to Pinkie Pie, noting that they were not the best of friends. Pinkie remembered Godzilla being mad at her for letting Lily, Lucina, and Mileena take over a vote, and considered this factor. Han then went to Godzilla and mentioned to the monster that Pinkie was targeting him. Godzilla was shocked, and slightly angered by this. Han suggested voting Pinkie Pie. Godzilla went to Mileena to propose a truce. He offered to go after Pinkie if she would, too. Godzilla and Pinkie both spoke with Karen and Mei, each trying to swing the votes their way. It became a huge dust-up. At Tribal Council, Ichi gathered around a makeshift campfire in a barrel. Arthur and Lancelot proclaimed they knew they were on the bottom, and made their pleas to be kept over the other. The girls were mostly silent about their alliance, though it seemed obvious to everyone. After the pleas, everyone voted. There was a hold for any artifacts to be played, where Arthur looked to Lancelot one last time. Nothing. The votes were then read: Arthur, Lancelot, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. In a unanimous vote, Arthur was eliminated, taking the entire first era down with him. Lancelot was relieved to have been kept, as Luke noted the fall of the first era; which was none other than the first era of the series. He reminded the cast that, in order to survive, you have to change with the times. Ichi left and Ni entered. At Ni, Pinkie was first to mention Mileena was a massive target, but later said she would not be targeting her anyway. Godzilla was silent, but gave a huff. The topic of the impending merge was also brought up, and nobody really knew what to expect from it. After the discussion, the votes were thrown. Sakura joined Pinkie in voting for Godzilla, but the remainder of the tribe cast their votes for Pinkie Pie, eliminating her. Pinkie waved goodbye with her hoof and galloped off into the moonlight. Luke mentioned that yet another lighthearted comic relief was voted out, and the entire Yon era went down with her. He claimed this meant that from here on out, playtime was truly over. Ni grabbed their torches and boarded their next vessel, which would take them to the great land of Ivalice. Day 48 Trivia: Originally, a Survivor season would run for 17 days. The day counts would then vary, depending on cast size, until season nine, Survivor: Panem set the track for every season to end at 39 days. Eras is the first season to surpass 50. The final twelve arrived with their tribes in a haunted house, where Luke emerged from a coffin to greet the cast. He announced the elephant in the room, that Ichi and Yon had been completely decimated, meaning reps from only five generations remained. The next announcement was a big one, and one the cast heavily anticipated. Luke told the tribes that it was time to drop their buffs. After 48 days of the competition, the two tribes would be merging into one. Everyone cheered and applauded, hugging and congratulating one another. Luke also announced that, as it was day 48, the twelve contestants had lasted longer than any Survivor player to ever play. The merged tribe was as follows: Tribal Council Ichi Voting Confessionals Final Words Ni Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running